


Punch-Punch-Kiss

by fickleminder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Slap Slap Kiss, sort of but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ladybug goes for their usual fist bump, but Chat Noir has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Punch-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](http://otpoftheday.tumblr.com/post/127050010446/you-went-for-a-fist-bump-and-i-went-for-a-kiss-and), though [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5485580) sorta already beat me to it in a more angsty fashion.

It was over.

They’ve won.

Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm into the air, summoning the largest cloud of black and red hearts she’d ever seen. It streaked across the darkened skies and scattered over the ravaged city of Paris, undoing all of the damage caused during the final battle with Hawk Moth. The superheroine barely had time to admire the sight of her healing city before she was swept off her feet with a surprised yelp.

Chat Noir spun her around with a hearty laugh, adrenaline from the fight still coursing through his veins. His joy was infectious, and Ladybug soon found herself cheering along with him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“We did it, my Lady,” he exclaimed breathlessly, setting her down.

“We did,” she agreed, unable to stop smiling.

Even though they had emerged victorious, they were hardly unscathed; Ladybug was favoring her left side while Chat Noir’s suit sported numerous gashes and tears, but they had _won_ and they were still _alive_ , still _together_.

In light of their triumph, standing atop the Notre Dame, watching Ladybug’s powers work their magic, Chat had never wanted to kiss his partner more than he did then. There was a nasty bruise on her cheek and one of her pigtails had come loose, but she was still (and always) beautiful in his eyes.

As though reading his mind, Ladybug turned towards him just as he stepped closer to her. Exchanging grins, he leaned down and –

_POW!!_

“Oh my god, CHAT!”

Blinking rapidly, it took him a moment to realize that the punch had effectively knocked him flat on the ground, leaving him staring up at Ladybug’s worried face as she hovered over him. Some distant part of his brain registered that his nose was feeling somewhat watery, but considering the brutal fight they’d just had, he hardly felt anything at that point.

“What were you thinking, you stupid cat?”

“How is this _my_ fault? _You_ punched _me_!”

“I thought we were gonna do our usual fist bump! How was I supposed to know you were going in with your _face_?”

“Well then, purrhaps my Lady could kiss it better?” Chat waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Ladybug helped him up.

She shot him an unamused look and gave him another (light) punch on the shoulder for good measure.

“Me-owch!” Chat winced theatrically, rubbing at the spot. “Kick a cat when he’s down, why don’t you –”

Then she grabbed him by the bell and smashed her lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, but thanks for reading :)


End file.
